Koi no EveryDay☆HappyDay
is one of Kotori Itsuka's character songs, and serves as an insert song on Date A Live Episode 11. The song is performed by Ayana Taketatsu as Kotori Itsuka, written by Yura Hatsuki, composed by Tetsushi Enami, and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. The full and the TV size of the song are included in the Date A Music Second Half soundtrack album. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= Ramune iru no sora to himawari saku taiyou Mizugi go shi ni kanjiru tsumetai tansan Uchiyoseru nami ga itazura kyori chijimeru Motto soba ni ki te ne chansu wa nigasa nai n da! Kirari fuwari hajikeru shisen Yurari sarari to nagasu kara Ko rumi (Call Me) to ku to mi (Talk to Me) mune no naka o Atashi kimi ni mise tai yo Kanari yabai pōzuki me te Masani totsu ni tatakau toki Ra buri (Lovely) te iku to mi (Take to Me) otome no inori Chiji (chi ji) ni eikyuu (towa) ni midare te shimae! Ra ♪ koi no e buridde (EveryDay) happi de (HappyDay) Ra kki de (LuckyDay) U ♪ utae eburidde (EveryDay) happi de (HappyDay) Ra kki de (LuckyDay) Motto mi te yo! Jitabata shite tara aikyachi Furagu tateyo u mousou yume no paradaisu Akane sasu nami ga atashi no senaka o osu Himitsu uchiake tai dai suki? Dakedo? Dai suki Hade ni sora ni agare hanabi Irotoridori no nagareboshi? Negai goto o kikase te mi te Atashi kimi to kanaeru yo Sha nari sha nari otona no furi Amai kaori nante dou yo ? Fu romi (Follow Me) ki cchimi (Catch me) otome ha tsuyoshi ! Subete sute te tobikomeru no da Ra ♪ koi wa e buridde (EveryDay) happi de (HappyDay) Ra kki de (LuckyDay) U ♪ muteki e buridde (EveryDay) happi de (HappyDay) Ra kki de (LuckyDay) Uchiyoseru nami ga itazura kyori chijimeru Motto iki kasane te chansu wa isshun da kara Mayowa nai ! Kirari fuwari hajikeru shisen Yurari sarari to nagasu kara Ko rumi (Call Me) to ku to mi (Talk to Me) mune no naka o Atashi kimi ni mise tai yo Kanari yabai pōzuki me te Masani totsu ni tatakau toki Ra buri (Lovely) te iku to mi (Take to Me) otome no inori Chiji (chi ji) ni eikyuu (towa) ni midare te shimae ! Ra ♪ koi no e buridde (EveryDay) happi de (HappyDay) Ra kki de (LuckyDay) U ♪ utae e buridde (EveryDay) happi de (HappyDay) Ra kki de (LuckyDay) |-| Kanji= ラムネ色の空と　ひまわり咲く太陽 水着ごしに感じる　冷たい炭酸 打ち寄せる波が　悪戯　距離縮める もっと傍にきてね　チャンスは逃さないんだ! きらりふわり　弾ける視線 ゆらりさらりと流すから こーるみ(Call Me) とーくとぅみー(Talk to Me) 胸の中を あたしキミに見せたいよ かなりやばい　ポーズキめて まさに凸に　戦う時 らぶりー(Lovely) ていくとぅみー(Take to Me) 乙女の祈り 千路(ちじ)に永久(とわ)に　乱れてしまえ! らー♪恋のえぶりっで(EveryDay) はっぴーでー(HappyDay) らっきーでー(LuckyDay) うー♪歌え えぶりっで(EveryDay) はっぴーでー(HappyDay) らっきーでー(LuckyDay) もっと見てよ! ジタバタしてたらアイキャチ フラグ立てよう　妄想　夢のパラダイス 茜刺す波が　あたしの背中を押す 秘密うちあけたい　だいすき→だけど→だいすき ハデにそらに　あがれ花火 色とりどりの流れ星☆ ねがいごとをきかせてみて あたしキミと叶えるよ しゃなり　しゃなり　おとなのふり 甘い香り　なんてどうよ? ふぉろみ(Follow Me) きゃっちみ(Catch me) 乙女は強し! すべて捨てて飛び込めるのだ らー♪恋のえぶりっで(EveryDay) はっぴーでー(HappyDay) らっきーでー(LuckyDay) うー♪無敵　えぶりっで(EveryDay) はっぴーでー(HappyDay) らっきーでー(LuckyDay) 打ち寄せる波が　悪戯　距離縮める もっと息重ねて　チャンスは一瞬だから 迷わない! きらりふわり　弾ける視線 ゆらりさらりと流すから こーるみ(Call Me) とーくとぅみー(Talk to Me) 胸の中を あたしキミに見せたいよ かなりやばい　ポーズキめて まさに凸に　戦う時 らぶりー(Lovely) ていくとぅみー(Take to Me) 乙女の祈り 千路(ちじ)に永久(とわ)に　乱れてしまえ! らー♪恋のえぶりっで(EveryDay) はっぴーでー(HappyDay) らっきーでー(LuckyDay) うー♪歌え　えぶりっで(EveryDay) はっぴーでー(HappyDay) らっきーでー(LuckyDay) Category:Music Category:Media Category:Character Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Discography